Pokemon Adventure 2: MewM Unleashed
by The Beast Maker
Summary: An island in peril, Pokemon in danger, and all new enemies. Only our fearless heroes and the annoying Ninja Squirtle can save the day in the quite frankly, epic sequel to A Pokemon Adventure.  You'll have to read the first PA to understand this. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Adventure 2

Mew-M Unleashed

Chapter 1: Two new threats emerge...

In Team Rocket's secret base in Slateport City, time was short for the team's technicians. They were going to use the uncovered MissingDemon shackles that took a year to transport from Kanto to Hoenn, but now, it seemed like they had the ultimate plan. Create a clone of Mewtwo, only stronger, smarter, and that would never betray his creators, but the big feature, was that it would be made from Missingno DNA, to give it a boost in power.

"This is gonna be so easy!" said Giovanni. "We'll take over world so easily that it won't be funny." He petted his Persian just like always, with Meowth standing in the corner, scowling at the classy cat.

"That fleabag is so lucky…" he said. "At least I can talk!"

"Best not to say that stuff around the boss, Meowth." James whispered into his ear.

"You don't know the power our new weapon has." Jessie quickly added in. "Big Boss could set it on you if you're not careful."

Team Rocket was building the cloning machine to start the project. (The first cloning machine that created Mewtwo was destroyed in the lab's flames.) They had the leftover Mew DNA, and they had Missingno DNA, how could the plan go wrong? Outside their base, torpedoes were being shot at the building, creating powerful explosions that shook the entire fortress.

"We're under attack!" Giovanni shouted. "Team Rocket, battle stations!" Everyone did as they were told, getting their Pokémon out and ordering them to attack the submarines firing the missiles. They all noticed a sinister looking "E" painted on the sides.

"Team Evo!" Giovanni yelled. Team Evo were a group of people who only captured Pokémon to experiment with their DNA. Sometimes they mixed it with human DNA to create soldiers to destroy competition. Their main forces are cloned humans who have been engineered to do whatever their creator said, and never question it. They were part human, part Pokémon. Some of these beasts had different weapons, such as Magikarp-People with harpoons, Milotic-People with whips, Sharpedo-People on motorbikes with rocket-launchers attached, and powerful Poliwrath-People with brass knuckles.

"Give us the Mew and Missingno DNA, and we won't kill you!" one of the Magikarp-People said, aiming his harpoon at Giovanni.

"We found it first, hideous creatures!" Giovanni shouted back.

"Alright then." said a Milotic-Person. "Wailord-Man, get up here." At her command, a giant human/Wailord rose from the water with a giant grenade launcher on his back. "FIRE!" the Milotic-Person shouted, and the mutant fired the huge explosive boulder that smacked into the base and destroyed it, leaving it in ruins. A little canister flew out the building and landed in a MagiGrunt's hand.

"We got it, back to our base into Abyssmal Ruins!" the mutant said, as he and his comrades sank into the depths.

Two days later, they arrived at a metal dome close to the underwater ruins. The MagiGrunt with the DNA typed in a code. The dome opened up and sucked the mutants and the submarines inside a pipe that led them to the underground lab. The MagiGrunt thanked his comrades and went off to present the catch to their leader, Dr Veemonid, who was part man, part blue reptilian beast with big fists.

"We managed to capture the DNA your Blueness, it's in this container." his minion said.

"Excellent, now we proceed with phase two, create the powerful MEW-M!" He laughed, snatching the container and stroking it.

Meanwhile, it was a normal day in Pokeville. No villains to fight, no doomsday plots, nothing. All over the village, there was everlasting peace. Most of the pokemon who the rescue team had saved had gone home, while some stuck around. In Treecko's house, Gardevoir was tending the egg that she and her boyfriend found. She always wondered what was in it, it could be anything. Treecko was spending time relaxing on the beach with his old friends Chimchar and Tepig, who helped him and his friends save the world from the evil MissingDemon and his ferocious horde. The price they had to pay was being reverted back to their basic forms, to cause the clan to evolve into normal pokemon. Now, his only worry is to make sure the egg he found, will hatch.

"It's funny how the sun always gives us pleasure." he said, gazing at the sun.

"That's simple for you to say." said Chimchar. "It's just too peaceful."

"What?" asked Tepig, looking surprised.

"I just miss the good old days, sailing on stormy seas and riding the river's current." Chimchar replied. "Battling monsters and kicking some Missingno pixels!"

"Some of that was dangerous, including that time in the MissingDimension, where all of us nearly got killed." Tepig responded.

"Yeah, but at least we survived." said Treecko. "Still, there isn't much to do now…"

"A bit of a shame, isn't it?" Chimchar replied.

"Well, I think I'll get back home and see how Gardevoir's doing." Treecko said as he got up from where he was sitting, and sprinted off. "Catch you later!" On the way to his home, he found his friends Oshawott and Mudkip.

"Hey, Treecko, what's the rush?" Mudkip asked.

"Oh, just heading back home to see how Gardevoir's doing with the egg we found." Treecko replied.

"Sounds good, cheerio!" Oshawott said, as Treecko sprinted away. He finally got to his home. He opened the door and met Gardevoir, sleeping in her bed with the egg under her arm. She woke up to greet Treecko, who jumped into her hand.

"Hi Treecko, how was it?" she asked.

"The weather's good, I'll take care of the egg." Treecko replied.

"Okay, I needed to visit Cyndaquil and Torchic." Gardevoir responded, giving the football-sized egg to Treecko. "See you later!" Treecko pushed the egg onto the bed to prevent it from falling off, and then he sat on it. However, it rolled over and threw him off.

"When are we going to evolve?" he thought to himself. "I'm too small to look after this egg." He looked at the egg and thought for a moment. "Well, I should try." He used jump kick to make a "nest" in the bed, and pushed the egg into it. "I'm wondering what's in this thing anyway." He jumped on top of the egg and went to sleep.

At Dr Veemonid's lab, a dark capsule was containing an eerie black figure. It was curled up in its wings, and two red eyes glared through them. It was the result of the Mew-M Project, the ultimate warrior. Veemonid couldn't be happier. He sat in his throne and watched the developing creature twitch and wag its two tails. Just then, one of the Milotic-People came in.

"Shall we inject the final sample of Missingno DNA that we have?" she said.

"Please do so." Veemonid replied, and with that, his minion went over to the capsule and jammed the needle into the machine through a little hole. A black and purple cloudy liquid filled the capsule, affecting the creature inside. It twitched and shook violently, and soon after many screams of pain, it did the impossible. It threw its fist into the glass and smashed it. And it didn't stop there, it unfurled its wings and blew up the capsule with a powerful psychic blast.

"Magnificent." Veemonid said as he saw the destruction of the capsule and his creation flying up in the air. "Creature, come down." The monster did as it was told, and it landed on the metal ground, so his creator could get a good look at him. It had two sets of arms, one pair were two normal arms, like Mewtwo's, but a bit more muscular. The other pair was on his back in the form of wings, with little hands poking out. He had two tails, both purple and long. He had three sharp talons on each foot, and a soul-piercing horn on his forehead. His eyes were blood red and a dark purple aura surrounded his body, pumped up with Missingno DNA.

"Much more interesting than cloning a Mareep, isn't it?" Veemonid said to his servant.

"I am Mew-M, the ultimate pokemon, stronger than Arceus, Deoxys, and Genesect combined." the creature said, flapping his formidable wings.

"Now, for your first task, I want you to…" Veemonid said.

"I take orders from no-one!" Mew-M said, with his red eyes lighting up.

"How dare you!" Veemonid roared. "You are my creation and you will do as I say!" Mew-M grew tired of the lecture, and curled up his wings again, he was charging up his Psycho Blast attack.

"Bad." Veemonid's minion said, paralyzed in fear.

"Psycho-Blast!" Mew-M roared, unfurling his wings and creating an immensely destructive explosion, destroying the lab and killing everyone in it in seconds. He used his wings to swim up to the surface, using his horn to pierce the tranquil seas. He landed on a resurfaced airship that was being stored in the underwater hangar.

"Now, because that treacherous doctor thought he could control me, I can now turn my attention on taking over the world, not even my miserable copy, Mewtwo can stop me!" He said, before getting inside the airship and made it rise into the night sky. Mew-M's campaign of terror had begun.

Meanwhile, back at Pokeville, Treecko was still looking after the egg. He had been sleeping with it for so long that it was night-time and Gardevoir still wasn't back yet. It was very quiet and he rested easily. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from outside, that woke him up and made him fall of the bed.

"What the heck was that?" he said to himself. He heard screaming and panicked cries of his friends. "Don't worry Gardevoir, I'm coming!" He rushed out the door and followed the noise to a place he had been many times before. Base Poketopia. Standing in front of the building that he, Oshawott, Chimchar, Tepig, Mudkip, Gardevoir and more helped to build, was a green liquid monster. It had red eyes and three tentacles on its head. It looked like a Solosis with a human-shaped membrane. It even had a Solosis' brain inside it.

"What is that thing?" shouted Bulbasaur, running past Treecko.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna fight it!" Treecko responded, running at the creature. "Jump Kick!" he yelled, as he performed a flying kick at the creature, but it turned into a puddle and made Treecko miss and hit a wall. "Ow! You're not getting away with that, you big drip!" The puddle moved closer towards the building and formed into the monster again. "SolarBeam!" Treecko roared, firing a beam of yellow light that hit the monster. While it was dazed, he leapt forward and karate chopped it in the head, literally slicing its head in half. "Surely it's finished now!" he thought, but the monster rebuilt itself and turned into a giant hand that slammed Treecko down. "Take this, slime-ball!" He punched the creature's brain and made it flinch in pain. It turned into a puddle again and oozed its way out of the village. "Where do you think you're going?" Treecko said as he chased after it, before it seeped into a crack in the ground.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of an ancient temple, in the middle of the jungle on Treecko's old island, the Pokemon Ghosts were having their discussions.

"Good news, a new Cytolon has revealed itself!" a ghost Charizard said.

"Hopefully it'll retrieve the Mystic Stones and bring them back to our temple." a ghost Poliwrath said.

"Huzzah! The Missingnos will be defeated!" said a ghost Hypno.

"They may be defeated already…" said a ghost Rhydon.

"Why?" asked ghost Charizard.

"I can't feel MissingDemon's presence in the world." replied a ghost Golbat, as the others gasped in disbelief.

"Ghost Golbat, remember our spiritual rule that we all abide by." said ghost Poliwrath.

"Never, repeat, never mention that name in the temple." said ghost Hypno.

"Sorry." said ghost Golbat, "That law has been around for thousands of years, ever since You-Know-Who showed up, it just tends to fade sometimes…"

"We all know that, for eternity." said ghost Charizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Adventure 2

Mew-M Unleashed

Chapter 2: The next day.

When the sun rose from the weary clouds, Pokeville slowly sprung to life. The pokemon inhabitants woke up with a yawn and either visited their friends, went off to find food, or check Sableye's Gemstone Mines for any new riches. Treecko woke up from on top of the egg he was looking after for Gardevoir, while she slept in her bed.

"Ugh, this thing is not good as a bed…" he groaned, having a cramp from laying on his back on it.

"Well, it's my turn to look after it now; it's time you went to find food for the village." Gardevoir replied.

"You're right; I'll be on my way." Treecko responded, and with that, he went out the door to feel the autumn breeze. He rushed over to the village's base, the centre of Pokeville's territory. From there he could see his old friends, Chimchar, Tepig, Oshawott, Mudkip, Pichu and Bulbasaur. They were getting ready for their foraging trip, which would take them to the darkest part of the beach, the very edge of their boundaries, The Beach of Black Sand.

"Bit of a party last night, eh, Treecko?" asked Tepig.

"To be fair, Tepig, I'm not sure what that creature was." Treecko replied.

"Okay, guys, we'll be heading for the Beach of Black Sand; Slowbro and Politoed are already there waiting for us. We've heard from them that there's a good amount of food there." said Oshawott. She was like the leader of the whole village, though, really, the real leader is Chimchar, as he was through the entire adventure and rallied everyone to fight MissingDemon and his horrific minions.

"Let's go, everyone!" Chimchar said. He led everyone on the path to the mysterious place. Rumors about fierce monsters living in the sands had gotten around Pokeville, but if the team of starters could bring the demise of an evil horde, what did they have to worry about?

Meanwhile, on a sinister looking flying fortress, similar to what the Missingnos used to fight the Wailmarine, in a throne room covered in chrome, sat the starters' newest enemy.

Mew-M.

He watched as his faithful pokemon hybrids ran into the room to tell him great news all at once. His subjects were a Growlithe/Magikarp, a Sandshrew/Drilbur, a Ledian/Spinarak and a Piplup/Cranidos. He lifted his hand and shot out a beam that reduced all the minions except one to bones. The remaining Piplup/Cranidos stared at its comrades' burnt, skeletal remains and gulped, in front of the sadistic mutant pokemon.

"Speak! Now!" Mew-M said in a booming voice.

"T-t-t-the black T-t-t-t-treecko project is f-f-f-f-finished. We've m-m-m-made a h-h-h-hundred clones of it…" the subject said.

Good. Now release one of the clones to steal the Missingstones! My Missingno DNA indicates that they have been scattered across the world." Mew-M replied, with his eyes glowing red, ready to fire at the minion. "Now!"

"W-w-will do, master…" the minion said as he ran off frantically to do as he was told.

"It won't be long until I get my powers back from those thieves that melted my old body into a Ditto. Soon, I'll get my revenge, thanks to that fool, Veemonid. (Did you find the Digimon reference there?) Cloning my DNA just gave me another shot at evil. I may not be able to corrupt the world, but I can still take over it!"

Outside the village, from the small crack in the ground, the monster emerged from the hole and formed into its normal form. It stared at the village's entrance, before it melted into a puddle again, but reshaped itself into the shape of a Ninjask. It flew inside the base and found what it was looking for. The Missingstone that the team found when they got back from the MissingDimension. It formed into its normal form again and its hand grew huge, and slammed down on the dark green rock. His arm started to expand. It grew muscular and claws appeared, but only on the left arm. The stone itself grew into bright green bones within the creature's body. Suddenly, alarms went off and three pokemon burst into the room. It was Zoroark, Marowak, and Gardevoir.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing with that?" said Zoroark, with his claws in the air, ready to slash. The creature didn't say anything, except his name.

"Cytolon…" it said, before it turned into a puddle again, and fled through the planks of wood in the floor.

"This is bad news, guys." said Gardevoir. "We have to tell Oshawott and the others when they get back. That liquid creature must have been after the MissingStone that we had!"

"He'll try and eat them all if we don't stop him!" Zoroark said.

"Er, Zoroark, how do you know it's a 'him'?" Marowak asked.

"Does it really matter what gender it is?" replied Zoroark.

"Come on, you two. We don't have time for this!" Gardevoir said, smacking them with her psychic powers.

At the Beach of Black Sand, the pokemon had arrived and were hunting around for food. Oshawott and Mudkip checked the waters; Chimchar and Tepig dug around in the sand, and the rest were checking the vegetation. Treecko climbed up the trees and threw the fruit down and Bulbasaur caught them with his vine whips and laid them gently on the ground. Pichu was hanging around on the shore. He looked for anything edible in the sand, and then he saw something glint in the sun.

"Huh?" Pichu wondered. "What's that?" He went over to it and dug it out with his paws. What he found mystified him. It was a Missingstone. He put it on the ground and it released a purple light into the sky.

"Hold up, guys, check out that glow…" Treecko said from the top of the tree. The light grew and enveloped the foraging team, sending them into the Dream World.

"Oh, great, we're in the one place we don't like, the Nightmare World…" said Tepig.

"Hang on a minute, it's too nice here. This must be the Dream World." said Treecko. They saw a floating island with a little hut on it. Going into the hut was a very familiar white Lucario…

"Treecko, isn't that…" Chimchar asked the mystified wood gecko.

"Most!" Treecko replied. From the other side of the island, were the rest of the starters, who were also flying above the island.

"Toto, Turt!" Bulbasaur said. "How'd you two get here?"

"This is a bit hard to explain…" Turtwig said, confused about where he and his friends were. They all flew inside the hut and saw Most gazing at sixteen eggs.

"This is downright disturbing." said Charmander, looking at an egg with his patterns on it. "Wait, how is Most not noticing us?"

"That's odd." said Totodile. "Hey, mate! What's up?" he shouted, but no answer.

They watched as a familiar looking shiny Charizard barged into the hut.

"It's Scorch!" Charmander cried. "Ember!" he shouted firing a fire ball that completely dissipated.

"This is like some kind of story, but we're reading it by being on some kind of ride." Tepig said.

"Hand over the eggs, Most." said Scorch. "By order of MissingDemon himself!" It soon occurred to everyone that Scorch was not a real Charizard, but was in fact, MissingDemon's captain of the Missingno guard!

"I will never let you take these eggs, lizard-breath!" Most said as he snatched the eggs and jumped into a portal to the real world. The team were transported into the skies, flying by an airship piloted by Most, with the eggs on board. Scorch was on his tail firing fire blasts at him.

"You're finished, Most!" Scorch said as he used flamethrower to blow up his plane, sending Most plummeting with one of the eggs in his arms, while the rest were scattered all over the world.

"So that's how I met Most, he must have left my egg and forgot about me." said Treecko. They all saw different images in their heads about when they hatched and were brought up on their own. Charmander, realized something traumatizing.

"So, I'm not really my father's son." he said sorrowfully.

"I think you are, because he must have found you and adopted as one of his own, until Scorch killed him." said Cyndaquil. A black hole opened under the group, sucking them all in and throwing them outside their base in Pokeville.

"Hey, we're back." said Totodile.

"Sorry to interrupt your dramatic entrance, guys, but we've got trouble!" said Marowak, who watched them come down from the heavens.

"What's happened?" asked Pichu, holding the bright pink MissingStone in his paws.

"We found that liquid monster again, Treecko, and he's taken our MissingStone!" said Gardevoir.

"What? The same one that I saw yesterday!" replied Treecko, clenching his fists. "He's gonna wish he hadn't done that!"

"Hey, Pichu's got a MissingStone." said Oshawott, pointing to the pink crystal. It let out a light pointing to a huge mountain, far from the village's boundaries. "It's trying to tell us where the next one is; it's at Ice Mountain!"

"Isn't that place where cliffs crumble away?" asked Torchic.

"Boys, I suggest you get ready, because I think that in order to stop the monster, we have to find the Missingstones before it can."

"Got it!" said Treecko.

"Right on." said Tepig.

"Bonza!" shouted Totodile.

"Great, I wanted a new adventure!" said Chimchar.

"We're ready for anything!" said Mudkip.

"Looks like we got our team back together!" said Oshawott.

Meanwhile, on the airship, Mew-M and a Scizocross were on the deck, with a capsule holding a black Treecko.

"Push it off, now!" Mew-M said. The minion pushed it off the ship and watched it fall.

"He should land on Ice Mountain, where our scanners have indicated that the pokemon will go." the minion said.

"Good, we will now be able to retrieve the MissingStones with ease." said Mew-M. "Should he fail or be killed, we will dispatch another one to replace him."

"Sir, scanners have also indicated that something else is after our targets." the minion said.

"Who?" asked Mew-M.

"A strange liquid creature." the minion said. "Species unknown."

"Whatever this creature's playing at, he has no right to get what we want first."

"That's right, my lord." his slave said.

"Send out troops to hunt and kill this monster, and stop the residents of Pokeville." Mew-M commanded.

"Yes, sire." the Scizocross said, before flying off.

"Pokeville. That name is horrible. As soon as I take over, I'm going to destroy the entire village and in its ruins, I'll build a new palace to rule over the continent and rename it to Missingtopia!" he laughed evilly.

At the bottom of Ice Mountain, the capsule crashed into the ground. An evil black hand smashed out of the glass and leapt out.

"Enter, Snipe!" he said nastily, before scaling the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Adventure 2

Mew-M Unleashed

Chapter 3: Treecko's _cold_ hearted rival…

The next day, by mid-afternoon, the pokemon were ready for their new journey to find the MissingStones. Thanks to the one Pichu had found, they learned that the next one was at the top of Ice Mountain, a glacial peak that's always crumbling away. Oshawott had been looking through the base's telescope to find the sacred rock.

"Boys, I think you're gonna have a long trek on your journey." she said.

"Why?" asked Chimchar.

"Because the stone is at the top of the mountain, and you'd have to hurry because that monster might be on his way." Oshawott replied. Marowak was about to say something about the creature's gender, but Gardevoir hit him with a psychic attack.

"According to our calculations, a trek to Ice Mountain would take too long. That 'Cytolon' creature would have gotten his hands on it by the time you got there." said a male Nidoran.

"He's right, walking is not an option!" said Mudkip. He stared at an old collection of parts from an old vessel from their previous adventure. "Parts from the Wailmarine!"

"What?" yelled Tepig.

"If we could use the engine for a land vehicle, we could get there easily!" Mudkip continued. "Everybody start building!"

After the vehicle was finished, called the Rapidash Wagon, the team got aboard and Pichu got into the driver's seat.

"I watched how Politoed steered the ol' Wailmarine; I should be able to do It." he said. He revved up the engine and the team were ready to go.

"Wait!" called out a familiar voice. Pichu instantly put on the brakes and dust flew everywhere. The voice was Gardevoir's as she walked towards the Rapidash Wagon with the egg that she and Treecko were caring for. The egg was glowing yellow and smoke was coming out of it, signifying that it would hatch.

"The egg, it's hatching!" Treecko said. The shell dissolved into ashes to reveal a small insect-like pokemon covered in white fuzz.

"It's a Larvesta!" Gardevoir said.

"Well, Treecko, old mate, you finally hatched It." said Tepig. The little pokemon chirped at the team, like it was trying to tell them something.

"I think it likes us…" said Chimchar, unsure of what it was saying.

"Well, let's get going now." said Mudkip. "We've got a long adventure on our hands."

"Right, let's ride!" said Pichu, revving up the engine again, and it sped its way out of the village.

"Wow, this thing goes fast!" said Tepig, seeing as how far away the gate to the village was.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for us to get there, which won't take long." Totodile replied. On the road, there was one of Mew-M's troopers hiding behind a rock.

"Ha ha ha! I've got those fools right where Mew-M wants them." it said. It jumped out onto the road with his gun, ready to attack. "Hal…"

CRASH! The Rapidash Wagon slammed right into him causing him to shatter apart.

"What was that?" asked Mudkip.

"Dunno." replied Pichu from the driver's seat. "Never mind; we're almost to the Ice Mountain."

Meanwhile, at the bottom of Ice Mountain, a familiar capsule slammed into the ground like a meteorite slamming the earth. The capsule, covered in ice, shattered to pieces revealing a mysterious creature. It almost looked like Treecko, but it was black and its eyes were a soul-piercing red.

"Agent Snipe, come in, Snipe." said Mew-M on a recording from the shattered capsule. "You have genetically created to collect the remaining MissingStones and to stop the Pokeville Rescue Team and a strange liquid monster from getting them. The stone nearest to you is at the top of Ice Mountain, directly behind you. Just scale the mountain, get to the top and retrieve the MissingStone. After that, return to the M-Carrier for your next assignment. Mew-M out." The black Treecko, whose name was Snipe, heard every bit of the recording. He immediately started scaling the glacial peak, as a familiar looking wagon arrived…

It was the Rapidash Wagon. The team had come to Ice Mountain.

"I'll park it by the trees." said Pichu. He reversed it in between two trees. "Okay, everyone out." The team got out and Pichu locked the car with a key made from one of Totodile's baby teeth that fell out after their last adventure.

"Looks like we have to scale the mountain." said Treecko.

"Well, let's go!" said Chimchar, discovering a rock formation resembling stairs. "What a convenience." The team trekked onto the stairs and made their way up to the mountain's top. However, on the way to the top, up on the cliffs above them, were some of Mew-M's pokemon hybrid troopers, nasty little Koffishes, spitting toxic liquid onto the ice the team were standing on, causing it to crack underneath their feet.

Meanwhile, back at the bottom of the mountain, the liquid monster Cytolon had emerged from a hole in a tree. He squelched his way over to a crack in the mountain and seeped into it. He was going to destroy Ice Mountain, by creating vicious tidal waves underneath the entire mountain. Back with the rescue team, the team were halfway to the top of the mountain, when they spotted a cave leading inside the mountain itself.

"Hmm, I say we go this way." said Chimchar. Treecko noticed ominous howling from the cave.

"No, it's dangerous, I can hear something bad in there." he replied.

"Who put YOU in charge?" Chimchar growled back.

"What do you mean by that?" Treecko responded.

"I'm the leader of the team, not you." Chimchar answered. "Meaning that I choose what we do."

"Chimchar, you may have been the one who was on our last quest right from the start, but no-one said there was a leader!" Treecko hissed back at him.

"Guys, cool it." said Tepig.

"Stay out of this, Tepig." Treecko and Chimchar said in unison.

"I swear that Chimchar's kinda become a bit of a hot head since our last journey." Pichu whispered to Mudkip and Totodile.

"Yeah, he just wants to be in charge." replied Mudkip.

"The cave will give us shelter from that toxic stuff that we noticed on the way up here." Chimchar shouted.

"But you don't know what's in that cave unlike me, who used my ears instead of my eyes!" Treecko answered back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Totodile chanted, while hopping up and down. Tepig and Pichu gave him a nasty look, so he stopped. "Sorry…"

"I have an idea." Mudkip said. "One half of us go into the cave and the other half continues on the stairs. If there's a dead end on either route, the half will turn around and re-join the half that was right." The two squabbling pokemon looked at him with embarrassment on their faces.

"Okay, I pick Tepig and Pichu." said Chimchar

"I pick Totodile and Mudkip." said Treecko.

"See you around, Pichu." said Totodile.

"We'll meet each other at the top." said Mudkip.

"Got it." said Treecko, as he led his group up the stairs. Chimchar led his into the cave. From inside the cave, his group could see an underground lake underneath the bridge formed by ice. They could see the water violently bashing into the walls of the mountain's interior.

"I wonder why the water's doing that." Tepig said, that echoed loudly around the cave. The water suddenly stopped dead.

"You might want to keep your voices down." whispered Chimchar. "You know what can cause an avalanche?"

"What?" asked Pichu.

"Sounds as minor as clapping hands, or the sound of your own voice." Chimchar answered. Suddenly, from the water below them, a fist made entirely of green liquid smashed the bridge they were standing on. The team flew into the air and landed on the other side of the bridge, except Pichu, who was grabbing hold of the edge. The water started its rampage again, and a familiar and ominous face appeared from the lake.

"Cytolon!" yelled Tepig, before Chimchar shushed him.

"Remember what I told you. Don't shout, it'll cause the place to collapse!" Chimchar shouted at him.

"You just did." whispered Tepig. They watched helplessly as the ice around Pichu continued to crumble.

"Guys, help me!" Pichu cried, his shriek caused a giant icicle to fall and wound his part of the ice.

"What are we waiting for?" Chimchar roared, "I'll save you, you have the Missingstone!" But it was too late, the ledge shattered away and Pichu fell to his doom.

"Get the Missingstones!" he shouted, as he fell into Cytolon's possessed lake.

"Noooooooo!" Tepig cried, causing part of the wall to fall away and form a door to the outside of the mountain.

"Come on, Tepig, we have to go through there and join up with the others." Chimchar said, putting his hand over Tepig's shoulder. They both went through the door and went up the newly formed stairs opposite to the ones they started on.

Meanwhile the other group were busy walking up the stairs to the top. But, little did they know that Cytolon's destructive tidal waves were causing catastrophes all over the mountain.

"Er, Mudkip?" Totodile said, putting his hand on Mudkip's shoulder.

"Yes?" Mudkip responded.

"Can you hear some rumbling?" Totodile asked him.

"Yeah, I do…" Mudkip replied.

"Less talk, more walk." Treecko said. "It'll get us past all that toxic acid we've being running from. The Koffishes were still doing their attack for a while now, they weren't even getting tired. Suddenly an explosion of water smashed the wall behind them and killed them all, and caused the stairs behind Treecko's splinter group to crumble away rapidly. Treecko noticed them and so did his two team-mates.

"RUN!" Treecko roared. The three pokemon ran as fast as they could as the stairs fell away behind them, until finally, they made it to the top, and watched the stairs shatter away.

"That was close…" said Totodile, looking around the top of the peak. "Hey, look, there's the Missingstone!" he cried, pointing to it resting inside a block of ice, glowing a shade of blue.

"I wonder where the others are…" Mudkip said.

"Hey there!" Chimchar called out from the distance, with Tepig beside him. They all ran towards the frozen stone and reunited.

"Say, where's Pichu?" asked Treecko.

"Oh, he fell off the bridge in the ice cave." Chimchar admitted sadly.

"You mean…" Totodile asked.

"Yes, Pichu is dead." Tepig replied. "All because of that monster Cytolon!"

"No, it isn't, it's Chimchar's fault!" Treecko hissed. "A good 'leader' like what Chimchar wants to be takes the blame for when something goes wrong."

"Dang you, Treecko, you're just jealous that I'm the leader and you're just being a troll." Chimchar growled.

"You should have listened to me in the first place, and then Pichu would still be alive and kicking!" Treecko answered back.

"That's it; I've had it up to hear!" Chimchar roared, charging up a fire ball in his hands. "Fire Punch!" He swung his fist at Treecko but he missed and hit the ice block instead.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Tepig roared. "Look, we found the Missingstone. Maybe, if we find Pichu's corpse we can bring him back to life with it." he added. They both stopped and Treecko went over to get the stone, before something black snatched it right under his nose.

"Who took that?" Treecko growled, before he saw the thief on a nearby ledge. It was the black Treecko, snickering away at the team, holding an ice spewing Finneduck under his arm.

"I am Snipe, Mew-M's best servant and master of deception." the fake Treecko said.

"Who's Mew-M?" asked Tepig.

"None of your business, is it?" Snipe said.

"Well, Snipe, I say we go one-on-one for the Missingstone." said the real Treecko.

"Agreed, my inferior copy." Snipe said before launching his attack on Treecko. The two of them fought viciously, striking each other with moves from insane kung fu movies.

"Wow, Treeckos must be good ninjas." said Totodile. Cytolon heard the battle from underneath the ice, and he jumped out of the lake and pummelled the top of the mountain to pieces, shattering ice all over the place. Treecko launched an uppercut on his double and sent him falling to the inside of the mountain, and he got the Missingstone from him. The damage Cytolon had done caused the platform the team were standing on to crack off the mountain and slide down towards the sea.

"Hold on, everyone!" Chimchar screeched. The iceberg smashed into the rock on the way down, causing it to spin out of control and lose huge chunks of itself. It then crashed into the sea and bobbed to the surface with everyone soaking wet. They watched Ice Mountain crumble into giant boulders of ice. One fell into the sea, and created a tidal that sent the team further out to sea. Ice Mountain was gone forever.

After five days of drifting away from their home, the team wondered if they'll ever find dry land.

"Guys, look what I found!" said Mudkip.

"What?" said Chimchar, looking glum.

"I found a pokemon trapped in ice!" Mudkip replied. They all gathered round a Sandshrew with silver skin on it and a dark silver helmet on its head, plus, in its hand was a sword, crafted from wood with a silver blade inserted into it.

"Is he dead?" asked Totodile.

"We'll thaw it out when we find land." replied Chimchar.

"We've been drifting for five days and one morning; if this keeps up we'll be dead, just like Pichu." said Tepig.

"Wait, look there!" Chimchar said, pointing to a nearby island. "Land!"

"Land Ho!" said Totodile and Mudkip, jumping into the water to push the iceberg to the island.

"Oh, yes!" said Tepig. "We are saved!"

Little did they know, on the beach of the island, another capsule had fallen from the M-Carrier, releasing an enemy back from the dead…


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Adventure 2

Mew-M Unleashed

Chapter 4: Castaways

On the shore of an unknown island, the iceberg came to a stop on the beach. The team got off and looked around. They spotted rail tracks and Doduos running around.

"Hey, we said we were gonna free this Sandshrew!" growled Chimchar at his team-mates. They walked over to their raft and started chipping away at the ice.

"This calls for some fire attacks." said Tepig, as he and Chimchar used fire powers to melt the ice. The Sandshrew sprawled on the ground, still as a board, not doing anything. The team thought the cold from Ice Mountain had killed him.

"I guess he's dead." Mudkip said. Just then, it got up, rubbing its head and dropping his sword.

"Thank you, fellow pokemon; I've been trapped in that ice for five years!" the Sandshrew said, as a picked up his sword and posed with it. "My name is Sandshrew, master knight of the earth."

"Nice to meet you." said Tepig.

"Hi there, mate!" said Totodile, forgetting his manners and talking when Mudkip was about to.

"Err, hi." said Mudkip. "Don't mind Totodile, we met him unexpectedly on our last voyage." Treecko didn't say a word. He was too busy identifying where he and his friends were.

"Help!" came a screeching voice. Treecko heard this and leapt into the bushes. He spotted a Puruntank (Purugly/Skuntank) about to attack a helpless Tirtouga.

"Oh, no you don't…" hissed Treecko, jumping into the air and kick the hybrid pokemon in the back of the head. It lashed out at him with its repulsive tail, but Treecko dodged it and finished the beast off with solar-beam. The creature exploded in a ball of purple light. He picked up the Tirtouga and carried her to the beach with the rest his friends.

"You saved me…" said Tirtouga.

"Enough of that." said Treecko. "What happened?"

"Well, ever since Mew-M took over Pokemon Island (From Pokemon Snap), we've all had to go into hiding…" Tirtouga replied.

"Mew-M?" Mudkip asked.

"Yes, a strange creature, nothing like any other pokemon. It seems to be obsessed with taking over the world. He's also forced millions of pokemon on the island to find the so called 'Missingstones'…" Tirtouga continued.

"That must explain that Cytolon creature that murdered Pichu." Chimchar replied. "This 'Mew-M' must have created him to steal them all for himself."

"Hold on, though…" Treecko responded. "Back at Ice Mountain, where I fought Snipe, who said he was on Mew-M's side, Cytolon destroyed the whole peak and Snipe and his comrades died in the process."

"So?" asked Chimchar.

"I don't think that thing is on anybody's side. He killed members from ours and the enemy team." Treecko replied.

"He has a point." said Mudkip.

"Well, you might wanna come back to our hideout in the tunnel; it's safe there…" Tirtouga said, but she couldn't finish, Cytolon slammed the ground with his two huge arms with green and pink bones inside them, sending dust all over the place. He then turned his attention to the team, particularly the Missingstone that Treecko had kept safe. He turned himself into a giant tidal wave and captured all of the team, except Sandshrew, who avoided the attack.

"Let go of my new friends, you stupid beast!" he roared, jumping into the air, rolling into a ball and holding his sword above his head, becoming a spinning razor blade. He slashed off one of Cytolon's head tentacles and it fell to the ground. Sandshrew landed but he had failed. The tentacle he slashed off reattached itself back to his head. Form inside Cytolon, the five pokemon turned into five balls of yellow light. Each one began to form the shape of a different pokemon.

"They're evolving!" Tirtouga shouted over Cytolon's din. Chimchar's ball burst open to reveal him as Monferno, who broke free from the creature's prison.

"Now let's free the rest of them!" Monferno roared performing vicious combos on Cytolon's weakening body, knocking out the other balls of light. Another ball of light appeared inside Cytolon, but this one was red. Monferno pummelled Cytolon to the head and it fell out of him. The red ball burst open to reveal a familiar face.

"Pikachu?" Monferno looked in amazement.

"Oh, yes, it feels so good to get outta there!" Pikachu said, using thunderbolt on Cytolon, who seeped away into the sand. The other balls burst out next.

"Grovyle!"

"Marshstomp!"

"Croconaw!"

"Pignite!"

"Guys, you've evolved!" Sandshrew said. "And you beat Cytolon!"

"Phew…" Tirtouga said. "He was a nasty monster."

"Good to feel bigger than a pokemon egg, that's for sure." Grovyle said. "Wait, Pikachu's alive?" he wondered.

"Yup." said Pikachu. "I just got trapped in there and I managed to get out when you lot evolved." he added. However, the sand the Cytolon disappeared into had gone dark brown, and appeared to be rising up and forming a shape.

"Uh, I don't think that guy's out of the building yet." said Pignite. They all watched as Cytolon emerged in a cocoon of sand. He now had a tail with blue bones inside that had a spiky ball on the end. He was much bigger and his face resembled that of a crocodile. He roared fiercely and swung his tail at the team. Sandshrew tried to block it with his sword but he got smacked aside, and hit his head on a tree.

"Oi, you lot, come with us!" shouted an Electrike with a Scraggy riding on its back, running towards them from the distance.

"Yeah, follow us!" said Scraggy.

"You don't have to have to tell us twice!" Marshstomp yelled as they followed the two pokemon into a small cave next to the entrance to the tunnel. Cytolon roared again and thundered his way through the bushes. Meanwhile, the team and their new friends stopped at a stone door. In a small crack in the stone, two eyes peered in from the other side. It frowned in distrust.

"Who are you? State your business." said the figure from the other side.

"Electrike and Scraggy." Electrike said. "We've found newcomers…"

"Very well, you may enter…" the voice said. Everyone stood back as the stone was rolled aside.

"What is this place?" Croconaw wondered, as they went inside the small cave.

"One of the many bases belonging to the Pokemon Island Underground Resistance Personnel, or PIURP for short." Electrike explained. "Our camp leader will tell you everything. They all saw that a Graveler pushed the stone back where it was. The mysterious pokemon was a Yamask.

"We were so worried about you, Tirtouga." Yamask said, frowning at Tirtouga. "Never leave the hideout without a fellow pokemon nearby."

"I heard a blazing fire and cracking noises." Tirtouga replied.

"You can blame us for that…" said Monferno, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry."

"We were getting Sandshrew out of our raft; he was frozen in it." Croconaw said.

"I see." Yamask replied.

"Say, why are you so touchy about Tirtouga leaving the hideout?" asked Pikachu.

"Because our island is in jeopardy." Yamask answered. "The evil Mew-M has invaded our homes and forced us to hide in various nooks and crannies throughout Pokemon Island. Those of us who didn't manage to escape his forces were enslaved and forced to find the Missingstones. We stay in touch with hideouts in the other parts of our island home. This hideout is called Beach Camp."

"Well, we should be able to fight this Mew-M guy, and take out Cytolon as well." said Monferno, swinging his fists around.

"Who is Cytolon?" Yamask asked.

"Cytolon is this strange liquid monster that came out of nowhere." said Marshstomp. "Not only is he after the Missingstones, but he will kill other pokemon just to get them. He's already got three, which makes him very powerful."

"Just perfect, we now have TWO evil villains on this island!" Yamask groaned, face-palming his mask. Just then, a Natu flew in from a window.

"I have a message from Tunnel Glade." she said while landing on a little perch with "Neitei" carved on it. She pulled out a piece of paper from a little bag on her back and began to read.

"Dear Beach Camp, we have reports of Mew-M's forces taking over the old power stations in our area. If they succeed, we'll have no electricity for our hideout! Please send some of your campmates to help fight them off tomorrow, as they will be seizing the main generators then. Best Regards, Leader Gabite of Tunnel Glade."

"Who's she?" asked Croconaw. "What's she talking about?"

"She is the Pokemon Island Underground Resistance Messenger, or PIURM for short. Her job is to fly all across the island delivering messages to each hideout." Yamask replied. "She's fit as a fiddle for this job because she is a very small bird pokemon, so she isn't noticed by Mew-M's troops, while flying around all by herself."

"That's right." said Natu. "So, who're you gonna send to help Tunnel Glade take back the power stations?"

"Say, do you guys fancy a challenge?" Yamask said to the team.

"Of course we'll help you lot! We'll never let Mew-M take over this island; we already defeated MissingDemon and his gang of Missingnos!" Monferno said. Every other pokemon in the cave except the members of Monferno's team gasped in amazement.

"YOU took on the Missingnos?" Yamask said in horror.

"What? Don't have a heart attack about it!" said Pignite. The whole cave was instantly filled with cheer. The pokemon were celebrating over one simple fact that saved their world from total annihilation.

"Pokemon Island will soon be free!" pokemon chanted and sang. "Mew-M won't have a chance. Natu flew outside, got a leaf and carved the word "YAY" into it. She went back in and flew around in the air with it, before throwing it out of her talons and landed beside Yamask.

"Natu, take this message to Tunnel Glade." Yamask said to Natu, writing it on a piece of paper. "Dear Tunnel Glade, we have selected some pokemon from beyond our island for the mission. They have said that they defeated the Missingnos and we are celebrating about it. They should clear the enemy out in no time at all. Best Regards, Leader Yamask of Beach Camp." He rolled up the message and gave it to Natu. "Be sure to pass this information to all of the other camps on the island." Yamask added.

"Consider it done!" Natu said as she flew into the Tunnel.

After the party, everyone got some well-deserved rest. Some slept on bunks, some slept on perches, but Grovyle decided to sleep outside on a hammock the PIURP made when the war began. This was for someone to keep an eye on the perimeter outside the hideout. Grovyle was just sleeping there. He was dreaming about the time he met Most, the white Lucario, and how he witnessed his death.

"Take this, you evil spirits!" Most said in his mind. He missed and Treecko watched in horror, as the Missingnos impaled Most in the chest and laughed at his dying body.

"You murderous beasts!" Treecko roared, jump kicking one of the purple ghosts. It transformed into black shadowy dimension with Treecko inside. He saw Most fading away to nothingness, and millions of evil faces laughing at him. "Where am I?"

"You're going straight to Hell!" one Missingno said as he flew beside him and pointed down to a fiery gate, decorated with spikes and skulls.

"It was all your fault!" the evil faces chanted, as black, spiky chains rose from the opened gate and wrapped around Treecko. They started to drag him into the gate of fire, where he would meet certain doom.

"It was NOT my fault!" yelled Treecko. "It was you awful creatures!"

"You left him and yourself open to attack!" the evil faces chanted.

"You're… You're right!" Treecko said fearfully. "No, no, no! It was you! I'll never believe you lot, I got rid of you, and you are all just nightmares now!"

"Or so you think!" MissingDemon said, rising from the gate, yanking the chains holding Treecko downwards. "Your eternal fate awaits you! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Treecko sank into the fires expelling from the gate.

"NOOOOOOO!" he howled, as the rest of his body burnt away to ashes.

Grovyle suddenly woke up, but not very alert; he was having hallucinations. He thought he could Most's spirit in front of him. His legs were replaced with a ghostly tail, his eyes were red, and he had the colours of a Missingno.

"Hello, my feeble victim." the evil ghost said. "I am the being who preys on your fears of Most's death!"

"Die, fool!" Grovyle roared, jump kicking the ghost, but it was a hallucination and he went right through it. Just then, Snipe appeared and delivered an uppercut to his face! Grovyle fell to the ground, feeling very weak.

"I don't know why you just jump-kicked the air like a right numpty, but now I have you right where I want you, helpless!" Snipe said nastily. He had now evolved into a Grovyle himself, except he was black and his leaves were dark green. "Now let me show my new trick…" Grovyle watched as Snipe changed his colours to green; he now looked exactly like him!

"How could you…" Grovyle said. "You died on Ice Mountain…"

"Ah, you see, my previous clone died in the mountain's destruction, but Master Mew-M has hundreds of clones of me on board his ship, if one Snipe dies, another is sent to replace them, with all the experience of the last one before he died."

"Mew-M… will… never… take…over…this…island!" Grovyle faintly said, before he passed out, with all his energy lost.

"Don't worry, Grovyle, I won't hurt your friends." Snipe snickered. "Troops, lock this miscreant in our camp at the Tunnel. I have to meet his friends outside the entrance to it." He watched as five Goldaunts (Golbat/Crawdaunt) grab Grovyle by the scruff of his neck and put him a metal bird cage, big enough for him to fit inside. They took the cage into the Tunnel and back to their camp. Snipe followed them and jumped onto a ledge near the entrance and fell asleep. His devious plan was in action…


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Adventure 2

Mew-M Unleashed

Chapter 5: Snipe's Revenge

Back in Pokeville, things were normal. Everyone was just doing their normal jobs, while some did the daily tasks of the team in their absence, on Dewott's orders, who had strangely evolved at the exact same time as the team when they were fighting Cytolon. Gardevoir and Larvesta stayed in their house. Gardevoir was thinking about Grovyle, she hadn't heard from him since he left. She had only just taught Larvesta to talk.

"Life is so quiet without him around." she sighed. "It's just been boring since he left."

"Well, it's not like he isn't coming back…" Larvesta chirped.

"I know, but it's just been a bit lonely around here." Gardevoir replied. "You know, let's just have a trip. It'll help me take my mind off it." The two of them left the house and headed towards the exit of the village, without anyone noticing. They decided to take a visit to Ice Mountain via another of the carts made from the Wailmarine's parts.

"Let's go!" chirped Larvesta, as the car dashed across the road at full speed. By the time they got to Ice Mountain, they were in for a surprise.

"Oh my Arceus…" Gardevoir said quietly is disbelief. "Ice Mountain is nothing but rubble and slush!"

"Aack! I hope Treecko and the others are okay!" Larvesta said in his chirpy voice. "They were sent here to get some pretty rock, right?"

"Yes, they were, but something must have gone wrong…" Gardevoir replied, staring at the ground. But, from the destroyed mountain, a strange green light mysteriously appeared. It flew to where Gardevoir and Larvesta were. It circled around them too fast for them to see directly…

"Hey, What's that?" Gardevoir said, as she and Larvesta were teleported into the past.

The two pokemon found themselves in front of a pyramid in the middle of a jungle. Wild Aerodactyls flew above them alongside other Aerodactyls which had Machokes riding on them. Around the mysterious pyramid, were many different pokemon, some on foot, and some riding on Nidorinos with poison-proofed saddles. Most of the pokemon had red, blue, yellow, green, black and white war paint on them and wore bizarre jewellery, made from gold, rubies, silver, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds and pearls.

"Where the heck are we?" Gardevoir said in confusion. "We were in front of a decimated mountain, now we're in a tropical jungle?" She paused for a second and saw a Jigglypuff and an Alakazam having a conversation near the entrance to the pyramid. Gardevoir levitated herself and Larvesta to some bushes, to see what was happening.

"Please, I beg you Alakazam, we must stop the election ritual for tribe leader!" the Jigglypuff said. "If you force everyone to watch you fight Gengar, no-one will be watching the Mystic Stones in case of theft from the Men."

"Don't be so foolish, Jigglypuff." the Alakazam said back to her. "This ritual has been around for thousands of years, and no-one can steal the Mystic Stones from us because we have our special Guardians to protect them."

"Huh? Mystic Stones?" Gardevoir wondered as she scratched her head.

"They will not stop until they get the stones back to our temple. The Men will not survive as long as we believe in the gods." Alakazam continued. "Jigglypuff, you may be a high member of our tribal community, but your soft and peaceful nature is irritating, peace cannot solve problems with the Men…" Just then, the green light appeared around Gardevoir and Larvesta, they were going to be sent back to the present.

"Oh Arceus, not this again!" Larvesta said, as the light enveloped them both.

They soon found themselves inside a dark tunnel, in a small camp with hybrid pokemon walking around.

"Get into one of the tents!" Gardevoir whispered as they both hid inside a tent. "I don't know where we are, but we'd better stay low until we can find a way back to the village."

Meanwhile, near the entrance to the tunnel, Monferno and his group started their trek to the enemy camp to save the power supply for Tunnel Glade's base. Monferno had been given a walkie-talkie to communicate with Yamask back at Beach Camp.

"Okay, Yamask, let's go over the plan one more time…" Monferno said into the machine. "Just in case anyone isn't sure…"

"Right, you and your friends must find the location of Mew-M's enemy camp. Once there, destroy it and take out any of those hybrid pokemon." Yamask replied through the device. Croconaw and Marshstomp gazed at the tunnels around them.

"Roger that. We'll have Mew-M's scum cleaned out in no time." said Monferno, turning off the walkie-talkie. His group proceeded to walk through the tunnel to find the camp.

"And maybe we'll find Grovyle while we're at it!" Pignite interrupted.

"He must have gone on ahead while we were asleep, knowing how headstrong and stupid that guy is…" Monferno said arrogantly.

"Monferno, enough with shunning Grovyle like that, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have beaten MissingDemon." Pikachu said, trying to stick up for Grovyle.

"He was just one guy, Pikachu." Monferno said back to him. "If it wasn't for ME, we wouldn't have gone on adventures like this in the first place!"

"I suppose you're right, but please stop insulting Grovyle, you don't know where he is or what's happened to him." Pikachu replied.

A while later, just a few yards away from the camp, a mysterious figure appeared and ran towards the rescue team. It looked like Grovyle, but was it really him? Monferno, of course, came up with a brave plan of action.

"Guys, get ready to fight this guy, unless it's Grovyle, then just scowl at him for running off." he said, in his egotistical voice. From the shadows, the figure stopped right in front of them. It had a green body, with a red belly, and had leaves on it.

"Grovyle, is that you?" asked Croconaw.

"Yes, sorry to pop off like that…" said Snipe, in disguise as Grovyle.

"Oh, I thought you were an enemy." said Monferno, before crossing his arms. "Why did you run off?" Snipe watched as the other pokemon crossed their arms too, sternly waiting for an answer to his disappearance.

"Uh, um, I needed to go to the loo for a bit, yeah, and then, uh, I got captured by that, um, black Treecko that's now a Grovyle, and I, err, escaped to tell you where the power generators were." Snipe said, constantly stuttering.

"Hmm, when did you start stuttering like that?" Pignite asked.

"Oh, uh, just a little shook up, yeah." Snipe said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Monferno rudely interrupted. "We need to wipe out that enemy camp and take back the generators. Tunnel Glade needs that power supply!" His echo boomed into the enemy camp's grounds. Hybrid pokemon sensed the noise and rushed out to investigate.

"Take cover, guys!" Marshstomp yelled, as they all hid behind a rock. They watched as the mutants looked around, and didn't see anything. Just then, in a flash, Snipe slashed into the chest of a Ninjydon. (Ninjask/Rhydon) It fell to the ground as it died, along with several other mutants, also attacked by Snipe. He landed just outside the gates of the camp, with his leaves blowing in the cave breeze.

"Wow, Grovyle, when did you learn to do that? What's that move called?" Pikachu said inquisitively, letting off sparks with curiosity.

"Uh, I just learned it a while ago from some guy near our village, it's called, err, the Shadow Jump Kick Attack." Snipe replied, trying to keep his cool when trying to act like Grovyle. Monferno turned his back on Snipe, he was jealous of how his rival just took out a squad of mutant pokemon with little effort.

"It's probably just some cheap trick…" he snorted, as he led his team into the camp.

Meanwhile, from the underground river underneath the camp, Cytolon 3 emerged from the water and launched itself into a small crack. Gardevoir and Larvesta were still hiding inside one of the tents. They had to keep quiet to avoid attention from the mutants.

"Ugh, we've been hiding in here for the whole day since we were taken here and nothing's happened…" Gardevoir said in her mind telepathically. "We need to get out of this tent and find out where we are." she said to Larvesta.

"But, the hybrid pokemon…" he chirped nervously. Suddenly, they heard a loud booming noise. It was the rescue team attacking the camp! The two pokemon peered out of the tent to see the team beating up various mutant pokemon with powerful fire, water, grass, and electric attacks.

"Now I know that the team's evolved a bit." Gardevoir whispered to herself. Suddenly, strange green water started oozing out of a crack under the tent. Two red eyes glared at Larvesta. He chirped loudly in fright, alerting not only Gardevoir, but a Machonix as well. (Machoke/ Onix) Gardevoir teleported herself and Larvesta to a safe location.

"We should be safe now." Gardevoir said to Larvesta, looking around a dungeon, to discover a familiar looking wood gecko pokemon…

The Machonix stepped closer to the soggy tent, going brown as the water pulsed through the material. It raised its hammer-like arm to crush the tent to pieces. However, the tent exploded with green water, throwing the mutant pokemon to Snipe's feet. The pokemon watched helplessly as the green puddle twitched moulded itself into the shape of Cytolon 3. It roared defiantly with its crocodilian-like mouth and swung its tail mace from side to side in a display of aggression.

"Not him again…" Pikachu hissed, using thunderbolt on the creature to weaken it. It melted back into a puddle, only re-emerge again, only more angry. It turned its attention to a sparkling object embedded in the ceiling. The creature jumped towards it, before being shot aside by a laser. It crashed into the wall, covering it in green water. The thing that shot it was Mew-M himself.

"I had a feeling we would meet up eventually." Mew-M growled. "Because of you insolent fools, that monster has stolen three of the Missingstones, and it nearly got its paws on the fourth one!" He dived towards the group aggressively. They got out of the way and he landed beside them. He raised his arm in the air to show a yellow Missingstone that he got from the ceiling.

"You think you've won this, freako? Well, you haven't, because we've trashed your camp, taken back the generators for Tunnel Glade, and Cytolon has three Missingstones, so it's more powerful than you!" Monferno rudely said.

"This war isn't over, you flea-bitten ape!" Mew-M hissed, as he flew up into the sky with his leathery wings. "I will take over this island before I'm done with you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he cackled as he flew off, with the stone in his hand. Croconaw turned around to see that Cytolon had vanished. Monferno pulled out his walkie-talkie to communicate with Yamask.

"Yamask, we did it, the power generators have been re-captured and ready for Tunnel Glade to use." he said into the device. "We also managed to find Grovyle."

"That's great to hear, mate!" Yamask replied from the other side. "Go to their base and inform them that their area is safe."

"Okay, Monferno out." Monferno said back. "Alright, guys, to the Tunnel Glade!"

Meanwhile back in the dungeon, Gardevoir and Larvesta were tending to a battered and bruised Grovyle, which was the real thing.

"How did you get like this, Grovyle?" Gardevoir asked.

"I had one of those nightmares about Most again, and because of that, I got caught and ended up in here." Grovyle responded. "By the way, how did you and Larvesta get to Pokemon Island anyway? You two were back at the village when we left…"

"That's a long story which we'll tell later once we're back with the others." Larvesta chirped. "But first, we need to get out of this dungeon."

"Not to worry, guys." Gardevoir said, as she blinked her eyes and they teleported to the exit of the tunnel, leading to a volcanic area. They were situated out of the group's view.

"Let's take a look around; they must be around here somewhere." Grovyle said, and with that, they journeyed through the Volcanic Plains to find their friends, and stop Snipe before it's too late.

However, from a small hole created by a long removed meteor, green water oozed out of the crater, with a familiar roar of aggression, and a dorsal fin with red bones inside emerged from the liquid. Cytolon 4, was ready to attack again…


End file.
